pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Luthor Kent
Luthor Kent is a 276 year old Nosferatu Ancillae just beginning to become an elder. Despite his youth, he has always managed his affairs exceptionally well, and rallied the Nosferatu of Portland into a unified tribe in the late 1800s. This afforded him their loyalty, and gave them a place in the Portland Underground. Kent appears as a healthy man in his forties, with severe excema on his face, and hundreds of needle-like teeth. Even his fangs are unusually thin and pointed amongst Kindred. Once one gets past his appearance, he is an amicable person and a (usually) honest businessman. Kent organized the Nosferatu into a well maintained spy ring. Their carefully cultivated connections run so deep, that Mekhets of other cities have heard legends of their informatory legerdemain. Kent has been running and organizing the Nosferatu of Portland for over a century, and he is very accustomed to his methods. All informatoin that the Nosferatu collect crosses his desk, and many Kindred consider themselves lucky to get any sort of audience with him, let alone if they truly have anything to trade. Luthor does not trade secrets for money, he only accepts other secrets, or favors. Luthor is owed a wealth of favors, exceeding three digits from his combined tally. He is owed more than any other Kindred in Portland, and he reminds others of this often. When a favor is not fulfilled, Luthor haggles and bargains until it is, but if the party is unwilling to pay, he often times threatens to cut off all deals in the future, or spread false unflattering rumors (that many Kindred automatically believe, since it came from him). No Nosferatu is embraced without his, and the Prince's okay (although they care more about Kent's okay, than the Princes), likewise no Nosferatu can openly attack another without his consent. He hates infighting, and so rarely allowed Nosferatu to fight amongst themselves, instead preferring they bring the matter to him to adjudicate. In this way, the Nosferatu are a government all to their own, one that is generally more fair and lenient than the Kindred above ground get to experience. Kent's right hand man, is a Nosferatu named Terry, a fix-it and technie type who is able to do all sorts of odds and ends. To speak with Kent he either needs to like you, or Terry has to okay it, both of which can be difficult as the Nosferatu of Portland are constantly searching for traps. Kent was involved in the ousting of Primogen Vecchio, several decades prior, something Vecchio is not aware of. Indeed, Kent was the one who suggested that Vecchio be the scapegoat they use. Because of this secret, Kent is very thankful to Nick who has taken the heat from Vecchio's vengeance ever since. Kent feels he owes Nick an Derrick greatly for keeping him off the radar. Kent refuses to talk about his Embrace, insisting it's no ones business but his own. This has led to speculation that Kent is not aware of his sire, but no one dare utter this for it reaching his ears. Kent has complete mastery over Obfuscate, as well as Nightmare, and his strength is quite potent. He is a determined Kindred, one who climbed his way to the top, and many Kindred would do well to fear his physical prowess. Game Notes: Luthor Kent was named after superman's alternate identity, and his greatest nemesis. Category:People